The present invention generally relates to an adjustable support system for holding in place the limb of a person during surgery, and more specifically, to such a system having an adjustable support in combination with a vertically adjustable support.
Adjustable support systems are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,164 describes an adjustable support system having rotational and translational freedom. The system can be adjusted to a desired position and locked in place by one handle. In a limb support application, a limb support is attached to the adjustable support system with a bracket and the adjustable support system is attached to an operating room table with a rod. The rod is positioned horizontally, and has a right angle bend to a vertical portion which is clamped in a socket located on a side of the operating room table. The height and rotational position of the limb support are adjusted by moving and rotating the vertical portion of the rod within the socket. While the support system has rotational and translational freedom adjustable by one handle, the system has minimal height adjustment. The minimal height adjustment severely limits the number of positions that can be obtained to expose the patient. The vertical height of the system also cannot be readily adjusted during surgery and requires a minimum of two people to make the adjustment. Additionally, because the rod remains in a horizontal position, the rod may impair the access of assistants standing beside the doctor.
Limb supports incorporating various ratchet mechanisms for adjusting their vertical position are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,445 discloses a support for a stirrup on a physician's examining table. The stirrup bar ratchets upward to position the stirrup at a desired height. While the stirrup support does have a vertical height adjustment, the stirrup can only be adjusted and locked in position lengthwise along the stirrup bar. Additionally, the stirrup can only be rotated about one axis and the position cannot be locked in place. The limb support system, therefore, has a limited number of positions that can be obtained to expose a patient during a procedure. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,823,248, 891,679, and 891,678 for related limb support systems wherein a ratchet mechanism adjusts the vertical height of a limb support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,800 discloses a foot section for a birthing bed. A plate ratchets upward about its base to adjust the vertical position of a calf support. The calf support is mounted to the plate by means of a ball joint. The ball joint allows the angular position of the calf support to be adjusted and locked in place. While the calf support does have a vertical height adjustment and rotational freedom that can be locked, it does not have the freedom to translate along or away from the plate. The system, therefore, has a limited number of positions that can be obtained to expose a patient during a procedure. Moreover, the calf support's lack of translational freedom away from the vertical support may impair the access of assistants standing beside the doctor.
U.S. Pat. No. 612,373 discloses a physicians table. An arm ratchets upward about its base to adjust the vertical position of a stirrup. The stirrup position can be adjusted by translation lengthwise along the arm and radially away from the axis of the arm. Each adjustment, however, is locked in position by separate thumb-screws. Additionally, the stirrup can only be rotated about one axis and the position cannot be locked in place. The limb support system, therefore, has a limited number of positions that can be obtained to expose a patient during a procedure. Moreover, the available adjustments cannot be readily made during a procedure.
Each of the aforementioned patents are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
In general the prior art limb support means are able to hold a limb during surgery. However, some prior art limb supports lack a vertical adjustable support. Other prior art limb supports do not have both rotational and translational freedom. Yet other prior art limb supports do not lock the limb support position, do not lock the limb support position with one device, or fully lock all freedom of the limb support. In each case, the results are unsatisfactory. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved limb support system.